Young and Restless
by AngelNatari
Summary: Kat Gordon is Jim Gordon's niece who just returned to Gotham from college. She comes back not knowing who or what Batman is and is surprised when she meets him. (My OC version of batgirl) I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Also John Blake is in this but he isn't Robin since he is older I made him Nightwing. (Batman X OC X Nightwing)Photo Used Under Fair Right Act.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City Police Department

I just graduated from college, of course like most of my family my degree is in criminal justice. I am a profiler usually that is but here you can do anything. I haven't been back to Gotham for a very long time. I am the niece of Jim Gordon but most people don't really recognize me so I take that as a good thing.

"Kat?" I hear my uncle call out for me as I walk into the station.

"Hey Uncle Jim! I told you I would be here, couldn't really help the traffic though. People here have no idea how to drive." I tell him as I go to him and give him a warm hug.

"It seems like I just blinked and now you're a grown woman. Also working here I hope you will listen to me as well." He tells me with a smile. "Though if you have any of the Gordon blood in there I know you're in trouble."

"Oh come on Uncle, I can take care of myself and you know that better than anyone else." I tell him as I nudge him playfully and walk back to his office.

"Good, then you can come help me as a fundraiser today. Just security nothing big, I hope." He tells me as he grabs his coat.

"Uh huh, what kind of fundraiser and for who?" I ask him with a raised eye brow.

"I try to keep out of that, come on this will be your first assignment." He tells me as we start to walk out.

"Yay, play babysitter. Who doesn't love to do that?" I say sarcastically.

We reach the fund raiser and I see a lot of rich people here. Of course this doesn't really shock me.

"Now, you're dressed normal as am I just try to keep in the background and keep an eye out. That's all." My uncle says as the doors burst open.

A man and three women walks inside. The women must be three supermodels or something like that. Wonder if they even speak English? I have a good feeling I already know who the playboy is. He is someone that needs to be avoided.

"Bruce Wayne always has to make an entrance." My uncle says with a laugh.

"Then tell him to join the circus." I say as I walk away from my uncle.

I keep my eye out as my uncle says but there is really nothing here so far. People just drinking, talking, and hitting on others much younger then themselves especially the older gentlemen. I try to stay as far away from my uncle as possible that way we can see most of the room.

"Hello there young one." I hear someone say.

I turn to my left and see an older gentlemen who has probably already had too much to drink smiling at me. This is just my luck, I can never seem to attract anyone my own age just older drunks. This has to be some kind of joke.

"Sorry, I think I left something over that way." I say as I start to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"What's the rush hun?" he asks me as he slurs.

"The rush is so I don't have to stand here any longer." I say as I try to pull my arm away.

"You have a fighter in you, I like that." He says with a loud laugh.

"I believe the young lady said she had somewhere else she needed to be, why not let her go there?" I hear another voice say behind me.

"Ah Mr. Wayne I didn't see you there? She a date of yours?" the drunken man asks.

"Hell no" I reply as the man finally lets go of my arm.

"You heard her, there is no way in hell she is a date of mine. Go ahead and find someone else Mr. Edwards." Mr. Wayne says.

Mr. Edwards nods takes his drink and walks off after another young woman. Oh good grief I swear the men here are just weird.

"You know not everyone is a damsel in distress Mr. Wayne. Some of us can take care of ourselves." I say when I see my uncle walking up to us.

"Bruce Wayne, having a good time?" My uncle asks him as he turns around and I take my chance to walk away.

Gordon's POV

"I usually try to have a good time, just made sure Mr. Edwards was keeping away from the nice lady." He says with a smile.

"You mean my niece who just walked away as fast as her legs could carry her?" I ask him as he turns around somewhat shocked. "Not use to women leaving you behind Mr. Wayne?"

"Something like that, she was fast I didn't even notice her leave." He says still looking around. "I don't think I have met her before either."

"You haven't, she just returned home from school. She works for the police station now. I brought her here for her first assignment and I am hoping nothing will go wrong that you may need us." I say as I watch him still looking around.

"Returned home from school? Which school did she go to?" he asks me.

"Why the sudden interest in my niece Mr. Wayne?" I ask him.

"No reason, just trying to make polite conversation." He says as he takes a drink. "Back to the party."

As Mr. Wayne walks away I walk up to Kat who is still looking around the room as well. Nothing of special notice so far thank goodness.

"Kat what happened with Mr. Wayne back there?" I ask her.

"Nothing, I just informed him that not every woman is a damsel in distress." She says with a smile.

"You seemed to have caught his interest then. Anything I need to worry about?"

"No way, he is definitely not my type uncle. Playboys and money are definitely two things that are not on my wish list when it comes to guys." She says as she crosses her arms.

"Alright, I trust you. This shouldn't last much longer, then are you going back to my house or do you have a place?" I ask her.

"I have a place, I'll come visit sometime this week after I unpack." She says with a smile.

All the sudden we hear a really loud yell followed by a laugh. We walk over to the corner to find two of the super models fighting. I look to Kat and she rolls her eyes.

"Well break them up, I am not getting involved in a girl fight." I tell her with a laugh.

With a sigh she walks forward and breaks them up taking one girl by her arm and sitting her on a chair as the other one comes after her Kat just grabs her arm and puts it behind her back.

"Grow up would you! You are making the rest of us normal women look bad!" she tells her as she takes her to another table and sits her down. "Now sit here until the playboy can come back and get you."

Kat definitely knows how to handle things like this after all in her sorority she was the one who always broke up the fights. I walk forward and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll watch them. Go find Mr. Wayne and tell him I think it's time for the girls to go home." I tell her as she nods and walks off. "As for you two."

Kat's POV

I have been walking around this room for almost half an hour and now sign of Mr. Rich. I walk out into the stairway and look around when I hear something up stairs. To my not too surprised eyes I see Mr. Wayne sitting against a wall almost asleep.

"I didn't know how you kept up with those three now I see your secret taking naps in the stairwell." I say as I bend down and make sure he still has a pulse. "Well you're alive at least."

He starts to open his eyes and looks at me with a smile.

"Go get your girls and go home, looks like you all need a rest." I tell him as I start to stand up.

"They aren't my girls, just dates that's all." He tells me.

"I don't care what or who they are they are causing a ruckus downstairs. Can you even walk?" I ask him.

I watch as he tries to stand up but almost falls, my stupid instincts kick in and I help him up.

"Thank you Miss Gordon, I am assuming that is your last name since Jim Gordon is your uncle?" he asks me.

"Yes that is my last name, now did you drive here or do I need to call someone?" I ask him and without another word he hands me a phone. "Who am I supposed to call?"

"Alfred, he'll come get me." He says as he holds onto me.

I quickly find the number in his phone and call the nice man. Of course the man isn't shocked that Mr. Wayne needs a ride home and agrees to be there in ten minutes. I then put the phone back in his coat.

"Alright Mr. Wayne lets get you downstairs and wait for your ride. He will be here in ten minutes." I tell him as I try and get him to stand.

"22 floors in ten minutes that would be a new record." He says with a laugh.

"We could take the elevator but I would rather not be seen with you." I say as I look at the stairs.

"You think I'm drunk? I'm not I am just exhausted. This life isn't easy." He says looking my way.

"I am going to be nice this time and not respond to that. Come on Mr. Wayne perhaps there is another way to get you down besides throwing you over the stairs?" I say with a laugh.

"Oh Miss Gordon, I don't think you like me very much." He says with a sarcastic smile.

"Mr. Wayne there are so many reasons not to like you. Come on." I tell him as I put his arm around my shoulder and we walk inside the hallway.

I look around to make sure no one is coming as we make our way to the elevators. As we keep walking I hear people behind us.

"Sounds like you are about to be seen with me anyway Miss Gordon." He says with a laugh.

"Are you drunk or is this all an act?" I ask him as we keep walking.

"I'm not drunk I am exhausted." He says as we finally reach the elevators.

I press the button and we wait and wait and wait. I don't know what is taking this elevator so long but the faster I can get him off of me the better.

"Mr. Wayne can you hear me? It looks like your falling asleep and I know I can't carry you." I tell him as we hear the elevator door open.

He doesn't respond and we manage to get inside the elevator and I hold him up against the wall of the elevator. I look up at him.

"Hey! Come on say something!" I tell him as I pinch his cheeks but nothing happens. "Oh come on!"

I stop the elevator on the next floor and pull him out.

"I can't bring him down there like this. I have to wake him up somehow." I say as I see a maid coming our way. "Hey you I need to use one of the rooms and not for the reason you are thinking!"

The maid lets me in one of the rooms and I quickly shut the door, I take his coat off thinking something electric may be in the pockets. I take him into the bathroom and put him in the tub and start the shower and he quickly wakes up.

"Welcome back Mr. Wayne, I almost thought you were dead." I tell him with my arms crossed.

"Miss Gordon, I can't say that this is the best way to meet a new woman but you have surprised me." He says as he tries to stand up.

"Don't move, you'll fall and hurt yourself." I say as I try to steady him but he grabs my hand and pulls me in with him. "Wayne stop it! What are you a toddler?!"

I find the handle and turn off the water and get out completely soaked now and turn to look at him.

"Mr. Wayne call whoever you need, I am done I have to get out of here before you kill me." I say as I walk out the door.

I go out to the stairwell and walks the other flights of stairs and finally make my way out of the place and go home. Once I get home I hear my cellphone go off. I read the caller ID and it says "Uncle Jim".

"Hey Uncle Jim, Sorry I got into a situation and had to come home right after it." I tell him as I take off my wet red jacket and lay it down on the floor.

"Kat it's alright, Alfred came and got Mr. Wayne. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He tells me.

"I'm fine, just gonna get some sleep, its been a long and crazy day." I tell him as we hang up.

Bruce's POV

As I sit doing research I hear Alfred walk up beside me.

"Are you going to try to explain to me how you go all wet Master Wayne or shall that forever remain a mystery?" he asks me with a laugh.

"I had the shower turned onto me. It worked and woke me up." I say as I keep my eyes on the monitor.

"Who are you researching?" he asks me.

"Just looking at a few new cops who came to Gotham." I tell him looking at the records.

"Kathrine Gordon, is she related to Jim Gordon sir?" he asks me.

"She's his niece, apparently Jim had a brother who is no longer here and Kathrine was raised by Jim and his wife, in her mid teens. I never knew about her though and just from my first impression of her she does not like me." It tell him as we look at her file.

"A woman who doesn't like Bruce Wayne? Should I be shocked sir?" Alfred asks me.

"She doesn't like the playboy Bruce Wayne. She was the one who turned the shower on me and tried to help me but got herself wet as well." I say as I look at him.

"Well at least she didn't let your drown. That must say something for her." He says as he walks away. "Maybe if you are nice to her she could be a friend?"

"Alfred, she probably isn't one for friends. Especially to be friends with someone like me." I tell him as he walks away.

 _ **Hope you enjoy the story! Questions Or Comments Let Me Know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kat's POV

I quickly put my clothes in the washer and turned on the tv to have some background noise as I took a shower. I get in the shower and wash myself off. I get redressed and sit on the couch and try to relax when I hear a scream. Man for one city this place has a lot of issues! I quickly stand up and put my gun on one hip and my badge on the other. I run outside to the corner where I hear screaming. I look around and see a man in a mask holding a knife to a woman's neck.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything." The woman begs the man.

"You heard her, let her go!" I call out as I bring my gun and point it at him.

"Oh two ladies, aren't I lucky?" the man says with a laugh.

"You have some serious issues pal now let her go before I have to do something really bad." I tell him slowly walking his way.

"Not a chance, I paid for her and now she has to do what I want." The man says and he grabs the woman and pulls her into his arms knife still at her neck.

"Not a good idea, she has her rights just like you do and she has the right to refuse you as well. Now come on and let her go." I say as I walk closer and he backs away with her.

"You willing to take her place then?" the man asks me.

"Just let her go, this is pointless she'll give you whatever money back you gave her." I tell him.

"I already did!" the woman cries out.

"There she doesn't owe you anything then." I tell him as he is backed into a corner.

Without another word he pushes her into me making my gun go flying out of my hand and he grabs me and hits me into a wall.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" the man says.

Really I should have seen this coming, now I am the one in trouble. I watch him not knowing what he will do next.

"Now that you are finally silent missy what don't we start our own thing?" he ask me as his hand touches my thigh.

Just as I go to hit him something or someone pulls him off me. I watch as someone in all black starts to fight the man. I quickly run to get my gun as the two fight. Finally I reach it and point it at the man as the first man runs off.

"You must be new here, taking on someone like this by yourself isn't a good idea." The man who now looks like he is dressed like a bat says.

"Says the man dressed up as I don't know a bat?" I ask as he walks my way.

"You haven't heard of me?" he asks me.

"Don't sound so surprised, I haven't been here in a long time. Wait why am I telling you this? Who are you and what do you want?!" I yell to him.

"You don't have to be afraid they call me batman." He tells me.

"Yeah should have been easy to guess that name. Now what do you want from me?" I say as I am now backing up from him.

"Nothing, I just saved you from him." He says as he points the other direction and the man is gone. "Who just escaped since I had to explain myself to you."

"Hey don't get mad at me because you got distracted." I tell him as I lower my gun and put it back in its holster.

"Be more careful Miss Gordon." He tells me as he turns to walk away.

I watch when I see a car driving our way. It's an older car. I follow him when I see the person in the car take a gun out and aim it at batman and once again my stupid instincts kick in and push him out of the way as the gunfire goes off. We both fall to the floor and I pass out.

I wake up feeling very cold. I try to adjust my eyes to a cold place. It looks like a cave. I sit up trying to remember the last thing that happened. Right I pushed batman out of the way of that car and gunfire. I turn a little and stop when I feel a sharp pain.

"Ah!" I cry out in pain.

"Don't move, you were shot. Only two wounds but you need to stop moving." I hear a deep voice tell me.

I look around now scared and confused. I try to find where the voice came from. I look down to my side and see the bandages wrapped around it.

"Where am I?" I ask him.

"Somewhere safe, they saw you when you tried to save me. Now they will be after you as well." He tells me.

"Batman? Oh right, wait what after me? I didn't do anything wrong all I did was-" I started.

"You saved me, now they think you will be linked to me as well." He says as he walks out of the shadows.

"Uh, I really hate when my instincts kick in like that. My body makes a move before my head has the chance to tell me to stop." I say as I look up at him.

"You'll have to stay here for a few days." He tells me.

"Uh no way, I have a job and my uncle will be looking for me!" I tell him as I put my legs to the side of the bed thing.

"I already sent something to your uncle. He knows you will be safe with me." He tells me as he comes to my side.

"Why are you doing this? I'm sure I'm not the only one who has tried to save batman." I tell him but he remains silent. "Oh really come on? You don't have like a sidekick or anything like that?"

"You ask a lot of questions, just be silent and rest." He tells me.

"How am I supposed to rest? It is way too cold down here I could catch pneumonia." I tell him as I stand up. "Besides, I'm fine I can stand this little bit of pain."

"Just stay here and rest." He tells me and he puts me back on the bed.

"Why do I get the feeling I am fighting a losing battle?" I ask him.

"You are, now rest." He says as he turns and walks away.

I rest just like he told me but my mind starts to wonder. After a few hours I sit up and start to look around the place when I see a set of stairs. Of course me being as curious as I am I follow the stairs to a door and just as I go to open it the door opens and there stands some kind of butler or something.

"You are supposed to be resting my dear." He tells me.

"And you have got to be kidding me." I tell him. "Wait, you were the guy from the phone. Alfred wait that means"

"Miss Gordon you need to sit down and rest. You must have a lot of things going on in that head of yours." He tells me as he pulls me inside to the much warmer place.

"No wonder he doesn't tell who he is, that would be pretty embarrassing." I say as Alfred sits me down.

"Miss Gordon very few people know this, now since he brought you back here he knows that others will be after you since you saved him. You cannot tell anyone who he is do you understand." He asks me.

"Yes I wouldn't tell anyone not like they would believe me in the first place. I promise Alfred" I tell him.

"Yes you met me once before, but you were younger then. How old are you now Miss Gordon?" he asks me.

"You can call me Kat and I'm twenty five now." I tell him as he smiles.

"I trust you will keep Master Wayne's secret." He says as he stands up. "Come I will show you to your room and you can change out of your somewhat messy clothes.

I agree my clothes are a mess but hey that's what happens when you save people. I follow Alfred up to a nice room and he points out the clothes and the bathroom and all of the other things in the room.

"I will see you soon and fix you some food." Alfred says as he walks out.

This is all so weird, Bruce Wayne was the last person I would have expected to be batman. I really don't get the whole changing your voice thing but hey what do I know? I quickly get in the shower and redressed in some clothes that look to be my size but aren't mine which creeps me out even more and I go to the stairs when I hear giggling and laugh. I stop and look over the stairs and see the three models from the fund raiser. I watch as Mr. Wayne walks them to the doors but one of them spot me. I quickly turn back and hide.

"I see you have others you wish to be with." The one model says as she and her two friends leave.

I listen to make sure he is walking away when I think it's safe I turn back around only to be met face to face with Mr. Wayne.

"Hello Kathrine." He says very calm.

"Mr. Wayne, didn't mean to disturb your farewells. I better get to Alfred." I say as I try to walk past him but he stops me.

"Now that you know-" he starts.

"I won't tell, I promise and sorry for saving you I'm sure you could have handled yourself somehow." I tell him.

"You don't realize how much danger you have put yourself in." he tells me.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone told me that, I'd be rich." I tell him as I finally walk under his arm and down the stairs.

I get down the stairs and see Alfred smiling at me.

"Come this way my dear, lunch is ready Master Bruce." He calls up to him.

"This is all really weird, I guess I am sort of stuck here now aren't I?" I ask Alfred.

"For the moment, I'm sure Master Wayne has a plan." Alfred says.

"Right, no offense but he doesn't seem like the planning type." I tell him.

Later that night. I sit in front of a fireplace reading a book I found on the bookshelf trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. Uh ever since I met him the first time I knew he was trouble and I obviously wasn't wrong. Just as my eyes start to close I hear something smash. I quickly sit up on the couch and look out to the foyer to see Mr. Wayne holding his side.

I drop my book and run over to him and hold him up. He looks up at me I guess still shocked I am here. I look down and see he is bleeding on his left side.

"what the hell happened to you?" I ask him.

"Bar fight I guess you could call it." He tells me with a laugh.

"You really are an idiot, just hold still I need to look at it." I tell him as I grab his shirt and rip it open.

"Miss Gordon ripping other men's shirts." He says with a drunken laugh.

"Oh shut up, I can see there is a large cut but you need to stop moving." I tell him as I hold his shirt to the cut.

"Ow!" he tells me.

"Well then stop moving like a child!" I yell at him.

"I am not a child I just have a scratch that's all." He tells me as he tries to stand but I purposely trip him and hold him down.

"Stop moving so I can see if it needs stitches!" I tell him as he holds still and I take another look. "No you should just clean it out and put a bandage on it. After a while it should be fine."

"What makes you a medical expert?" he asks me.

"My mother was a doctor before she died. I learned what I know from her." I tell him as I stand up. "I guess I better find Alfred to help you."

"No, he's sleeping let the poor man sleep. You can do it." He says as he stands up but still holds his side.

"You really are a recipe for disaster." I tell him as I help him to the cave.

He sits on a medical table and I look around for the medical things. I find them and come to his side. He takes off his shirt and I start to clean his cut.

"So why don't you like me?" he asks me.

"Really now you think is the time to discuss this?" I ask him.

"Not much else to talk about so go ahead tell me." He tells me.

"Besides the fact that everyone and their brother makes you out to be an arrogant, pompous ass as well as a playboy?" I answer him

"Those are all just rumors." He says.

"Yeah and the three women who left today were just a part of my imagination." I tell him with a laugh.

"It's part of an act, no one can know about me and batman." He tells me.

"Well you're doing a great job with the act then." I tell him as I put peroxide on his cut.

"You really do hate me, I haven't done anything but save you twice." He tells me.

"Yeah and look what happened when I saved you? Now I am here and if I go anywhere someone could kill me." I tell him.

"It's not that bad here, better than your little apartment." He tells me.

"What? You have been to my apartment? Why were you there?" I ask him.

"Just happen to be in the neighborhood." He says with a smile.

"That's just creepy." I tell him as I put the bandage on him. "There all done."

"Well, you seem to know some defensive moves, I could teach you some others if you'd like?" he asks me.

"Maybe another time Mr. Wayne, We are both injured and need rest right now." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"Just Bruce here." He says.

I stop and turn back to look at him. Why is he telling me to call him Bruce? Is it because he is called Mr. Wayne all the time?

"Alright Bruce, you can call me Kat and thanks for saving me twice." I tell him then turn back and walk into the house and up to my room.

Once in my room I quickly change into a camisole and pants and lay down in the bed and my mind once again starts to think of everything. Trying to understand everything that has happened to me within the past twenty fours hours. Finally my body gives in and lets me fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to the sunlight in my face. I put my hand up to block the sun as I sit up and look around. Oh right, I'm not at my apartment I'm at Wayne Manor. I stand up when I hear a knock at the door.

"Miss Gordon breakfast is served." I hear Alfred tells me.

"Thanks Alfred and please call me Kat." I call out to him.

"As you wish Miss Kat." He says with a laugh.

I get dressed with clothes I now recognize as mine from my apartment. So that is what he was doing there. He went and got my clothes ok I am just getting creeped out more by the second. I walk downstairs and see Alfred sitting down and I sit beside him and start to serve myself.

"I can do this after all I'm not use to having someone do pretty much everything for me." I tell him as I pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Master Bruce should be down in a moment." He tells me as he looks at me.

"Oh alright, do I have to wait to eat or what?" I ask him.

"No go ahead, he probably wont even sit at the table." He says with a laugh. "He's always up to something."

"I can imagine. Did you sleep well last night?" I ask him.

"If you mean did I know that master Bruce got himself in a fight last night? Yes I did know about that but I figured you could handle him. He wasn't drunk though I know when he has been drinking too much." Alfred says with a laugh.

"Anyone I know?" we hear Bruce ask as he walks into the room still in his pajamas.

"Nope, just some random person who doesn't know how to stay out of trouble" I tell him as I take a drink.

"Maybe they are related to you Kat?" he asks me trying to make a comeback at me.

"I doubt that Bruce. " I tell him as I look away.

"Alfred anything from Mr. Fox?" he asks him.

"I'll go double check sir." Alfred says as he stands up and leaves.

Though Alfred said he wouldn't sit down that is exactly what Bruce did. May as well be nice to him since I am stuck here for only God knows how long.

"How is your side?" I ask him but not looking at him.

"Fine, yours?" he asks.

"Better, still a little sore not use to being shot I guess." I tell him as he looks my way.

"It's never fun to be injured, my offer still stands on learning some defense." He says with an odd smile.

"Well I don't have anything else to do while I'm here so why not?" I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Good, I'll make sure to stay away from your side if you stay away from mine" he says as he looks at the paper beside him.

"Yeah hate to cheat." I tell him as I stand up and start to walk out of the room.

"You don't eat much do you?" he asks me.

I turn around and lean against the wall.

"Well, I did just get back from college it takes a while to get out of school mode." I tell him as he looks up from his paper.

"What did you study there?" he asks me.

"A lot of different things, kept switching majors as well but my degree is in Criminal Justice. Why?" I ask him.

"It wasn't on your file so I thought I would ask." He tells me.

"Wow, you really know how to invade privacy don't you?" I ask him as I turn away.

"Well since your staying here don't you think I should know?"

"Then ask like a normal person don't creep behind their back and break into their apartment and read their file." I say as I finally walk away.

 _ **Chapter 2 done! Hope You guys like it so far!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce's POV

As Kat walks away Alfred walks in empty handed and just give me a disappointed look.

"You really know how to chase women away sir, she could be able to help you after all you shouldn't be alone forever." Alfred tells me.

"Alfred she doesn't seem like the kind of woman who really wants friends, I mean she-" I try to tell him.

"Sir I am sure she had friends, she just distances herself from people much like you do." Alfred says. "Now stop going behind her back and if you have a question then ask her"

"Alright Alfred" I tell him.

Kat's POV

I am really getting tired of this place, I feel very weird here. I look around when I hear someone else come inside. I turn around to find a different person looking at me with that shocked expression I have come to know so well.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. Are you a friend of Mr. Wayne's?" he asks me.

"Uh sort of I guess, If you are asking me if I am a super model friend of his then the answer is no. Who are you?" I ask him.

"Oh I'm John Blake, I kind of training I guess with Mr. Wayne." He says with a small laugh. "And who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I Kathrine Gordon. Also training I guess." I tell him as we shake hands.

"Gordon? Are you related to Jim Gordon?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm his niece. How do you know my Uncle?" I ask.

"I work with him, he told me you got back from school but I haven't seen you around. I guess he sent you here to train as well." He says with a smile

"Yeah, that's exactly it." I tell him as we hear someone walk in.

"Glad to see you two have met, let go and have to train against each other." Bruce says as we walk to the training room.

We walk inside the training room and it looks like any other. Nothing really impressive at first.

"Alright, go change and then come back out here." Bruce says as he walks away.

"Changed? I don't have anything to change into." I tell Bruce as I walk to his side.

We walk over to a locker and he hands me a small pile of clothes and smiles at me.

"Do I want to know who else wore these?" I ask him.

"You are the first trust me." He says.

"Sure, like I believe that." I say as I turn around and walk off to what I assume to be a changing room.

I walk in and see I am alone. I take the first piece of clothing and un fold it and see it's a sports bra and the other piece is a pair of black training pants. Really? I am not exactly confident in my body and now I have to wear this in front of two men. Uh is this some sort of punishment of something? I undress and put on the outfit Bruce gave me and walk back out trying not to show it bothered me to wear this.

"Alright, John go ahead and attack let's see what she knows." Bruce says as he backs up.

I turn my attention to John as he looks me over. I don't know what he is thinking and I really can't read him like I can most people. As he comes after me I notice he is going to try and come after my mid-section so I grab onto his shoulders and front flip over him and turn around. As he turns around and smiles at me.

"Gymnastics, not a bad defense. What if he grabbed you while you were still turned around though?" Bruce asks me as he motions me to turn around and John to grab me.

After we do what he tells us John has ahold of my arm and his leg wrapped around my left leg.

"Alright now get out of that Kat?" Bruce says with a smile.

I try to get his grip to loosen but it doesn't then lean to the left allowing my right elbow to have room and I elbow him in the gut and push him off of me. He falls to the ground but grabs onto my leg and pulls me down as well.

"Never forget that even though your opponent if on the ground he can still grab you and bring you down." Bruce says.

I stay down as John stands up and offer me his arm. I quickly kick my left leg out making his legs fall out and bringing him to the ground.

"Yeah well women can do that just as easy. Sometimes easier depending on how far we can stretch." I say as Bruce looks over at me.

"Point well made since both of you are now on the ground." Bruce says with a laugh.

Something goes off in the room that sounds like some kind of alert. We look up and around as Bruce motions for us to follow him. We walk down to the cave and see some kind of alert is on the monitor as Bruce types something in and a picture of a woman comes up.

"You take stalking kind of serious don't you?" I ask him.

"This isn't just a woman, she flew in from Africa and managed to kill seven men with some kind of poison she had on her." Bruce says as he keeps looking at the files.

"Well that's an odd talent." John says.

I watch as Bruce walks away from us.

"What kind of poison could do that and to seven men at the same time?" John asks.

"Depends, like what form it is. You know liquid, gas stuff like that. She doesn't look too friendly does she?" I say looking at the photo.

"Can't tell, she's in a coat with sunglass and a scarf covering her hair and most of her face." John says as he tries to zoom in the photo.

"Call it intuition then. She's up to no good or else she had a really good reason to kill seven men." I say.

We look over as Batman walks out.

"Wow, is there anything that suit doesn't show?" I ask him looking him up and down.

"You like it?" he asks me with the batman voice.

"It's a little odd for me but you pull it off." I say with a laugh.

"You two stay here, if I need anything I'll call John." Batman says as he walks out.

"So you two are like a team, I get it." I say as we watch the computer.

"Well he may end up bringing you in, I didn't know he told anyone else about being Batman besides well me and Alfred." John tells me.

"I sort of found out the hard way, I saved him got injured so now they think I am a part of all this." I tell him.

"Well, at least you will learn a few things." He says.

"I know enough, I was just off my guard when he showed up." I tell him.

"Ok so what about Bruce you like him?" he asks me.

"Uh as a person I guess as friend well I don't really know him." I say as Alfred starts coming our way.

"So you haven't slept with him?" John asks.

"Whoa, uh no way! Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure I am nothing like the super models he dates." I tell him.

"You would be an improvement much needed Miss Gordon." Alfred says as he sits a tray down.

"Thanks Alfred but I don't think that would ever happen." I tell him as John sits down on a chair and brings up a blue print of a suit.

"Your suit I'm guessing?" I ask him.

"Yeah, still in the process of making it." He tells me with a smile.

"Well blue prints look good." I say as I go to Alfred.

"We could make one for you?" Alfred says to me.

"I doubt that, I am pretty sure Bruce nor John there would want their back up to be me." I tell him as I keep walking.

"You took me down, twice." John speaks up.

I turn around and smile at him. I mean I'm already here and training I guess I could but how would we explain it to Bruce?

"We wouldn't have to tell Bruce and if something did happen you could come help out?" John says as he stands up.

"Alright, I'll be your back up I guess." I say as I walk back over.

Over another two weeks of training, research I still felt off, I wanted to do something besides sit inside and read. I walked over to Alfred.

"Alfred, if I change my appearance can I pleases go outside and I don't know talk to my uncle or interact with someone besides Bruce and John?" I beg him.

"What do you mean by change your appearance?" Alfred asks me.

"I don't know color my hair? Get contacts? I actually had contacts at my apartment." I tell him with a smile.

"I'll take you somewhere to change your appearance but after that you will still need to check with Mr. Wayne." He says with a smile.

About four hours later we got back to Wayne manor and I of course was running late for training. I ran down to the training room past Bruce and John and into the changing room.

"Well she was in a rush?" John says with a laugh as he looks at Bruce.

"Did you notice something different?" Bruce asks.

"Besides her run past us?" John asks.

I finally finish getting dressed and put my once strawberry blonde hair now a deep red into a ponytail. I walk back out as John and Bruce just look at me in shock.

"What?" I ask them.

"Your hair, it's a lot more Red." John says as her looks me over. "And your not wearing glasses."

"Well Alfred and I thought it might be a good idea to change my appearance since I will have to leave her eventually…why does it look bad?" I ask.

"No looks good, just that we aren't used to seeing you like this." Bruce says with a smile.

"I'd say see looks older as well Master Bruce." Alfred says as he walks in.

"Good point Alfred, she does look older so I guess you have no reason to have to stay here but I would recommend you move out of your old apartment." Bruce says as he starts to walk off.

I watch him for a second confused. I decide to follow him upstairs.

"Wait Bruce is something wrong?" I ask him as I stop him from walking by stepping in his path.

"No, I just have a lot of things going through my mind." He tells me while avoiding eye contact.

"I can tell when you are lying Bruce now stop it. I never said I was leaving today after all I still have to find someplace if there even is a place." I tell him as he looks up at me.

"Good luck finding one, besides you and John need to keep practicing." Bruce says as he walks past me.

"It won't kill you to say you'd miss someone Bruce." I tell him as I walk the other direction.

I walk back into the training room and attack John. He of course didn't see it coming and falls straight to the ground and puts his hands up in surrender.

"What was that for?" he asks me.

"I swear he is just a pain in the ass. Why was he so mad that I wanted to leave? This isn't beauty and the beast you know I am not trapped here forever!" I tell him as I sit down beside him.

"He's just that way, he tries to block people out believe me I know. He doesn't want to care for someone then get hurt." John says as he looks at me.

"Right, well I hate to break it to everyone but I know from experience that everyone dies. You should cherish the moments you have while you can because there is no getting them back." I say frustrated.

"Come on, it's gonna be alright he just was caught off guard. He's use to having you here." John tells me as he helps me up. "Go ahead take all your frustration out on me. I can take it."

After what seemed to be hours of training and fighting John and I decided enough was enough and went upstairs to eat whatever Alfred had made. We walk back into the dining room to find at least six women laughing and throwing food at one another. John and I look at one another surprised.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask him as we look around.

"Nothing that is good." I hear John shout back to me.

I look and over in the corner I see Bruce and some girl together. I don't know why but I feel betrayed. One girls comes to me and tries to smash something in my face I duck and she hits John. I stand up and smile at him.

"It was her I swear all I did was duck." I tell him with a laugh.

He smiles at me and wipes the cake off his face. Then he starts to chase me around while trying to put cake on me. We run outside of the room.

Alfred's POV

The way he is acting is very improper. I walk into the dining room and quickly grab Master Bruce and pull him to the side.

"Master Bruce what do you think you are doing?" I ask him.

"Having a little get together. Have some fun." He says with a laugh.

"You are pushing her away! You want her to stay yet you do this and not to mention your are pushing her right into the arms of another man!" I scold him.

"What are you talking about Alfred?" he asks me.

I pull him out of the dining room and take him to a window and point out Kat and John.

"There! You are pushing her away right into John's arms!" I tell him as he looks out the window.

I watch as his face goes from happy to shock to confused as he watches how close John and Kat are becoming. I can see something change inside of him as he looks up at me.

"I'm pushing her away for good reason, I won't have the same thing that happened to Rachel happen to her." He tells me as he looks away.

"We all die master Wayne, one day yes she will die just like you or I will. That does not mean you can not enjoy the time that she is alive." I tell him as he looks back to me. "She's not going to stay here and tolerate your parties with women. I for one don't blame her."

"Alright Alfred, I'll take care of the women." He tells me as he walks away.

Kat's POV

The next day I wake up and sit up in my bed. I feel so confused. I stand up and look outside. I love seeing the sunrise. It brings me some kind of comfort. What am I doing here? Have I really started to develop feelings for him? I can't I mean look at me. Compared just to the women last night the only thing I have they don't is a badge and a gun.

I go and get dressed but decide to skip breakfast and just go to the library and read a book. As I read the pages of "Northanger Abbey" I decide to let myself escape this world and fall into the world of Jane Austen. I do believe though that the only truly perfect men are ones that are created since they are not real.

A few hours later, I am just now finishing the book when the door opens and Bruce looks around and finds me on the couch reading. I look up at him.

"What? Shocked that I unlike your model friends know how to read?" I ask him as I close the book.

"Kat, listen I don't know what to tell you." He starts.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I'm not your girlfriend or wife. I am not your keeper as well you can do whatever you wish since you seem to do that anyway." I tell him as I stand up and put the book away.

"Then please just let me talk, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you away. I know you are different from all the other girls especially the ones last night." He says.

"Ugh really? You know just because I am different doesn't mean that I am unwanted! I'm grabbing my things and I am leaving I don't need your protection!" I yell as I try to storm out but he stops me.

"Let me finish, you different from them for all the good reasons. Your smart and yes you can take care of yourself at times. Since you have been here yes I admit I have become closer to you and to a point that scares me." He says as he looks me in the eye.

"No one lives forever Bruce trust me. You enjoy the time you have or you miss out." I tell him as I step back a little.

"You seem to be good friends with John." He tells me as he puts his arm down.

"John trusts me, if I were in a fight with him he knows he doesn't have to defend me all the time. Don't even think that I like John more than I do you." She says defensively.

"I just meant you were close."

"You never let me be close to you, therefore you can't blame me." I tell him as he walks my way.

"Fine, you want to be close? I won't do it again then. No more parties or models or anything like that?" he asks me.

"You have to be kidding me? You have that fundraiser tonight you have to go to that." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"I meant parties like last night. I'll still go tonight but I mean what I said." He tells me as I realize I am now backed against a wall.

"I'll believe it when I see it. You better take one model with you tonight you need to keep up appearances." I tell him with a smile.

"Your going aren't you?" he asks me.

"I promised John I would go with him but just as friends. This whole relationship thing is really confusing me." I tell him as Alfred walks in.

"Time for you both to get ready for the fundraiser. Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"Alright Alfred, We'll be right there." He tells him as Alfred walks out. "What made you change your mind about me?"

"It hasn't completely changed yet. Like I said I'll believe it when I see it." I say as I turn away from him and walk out of the room.

At the Fundraiser the whole place is full of people dressed up really nice. I stick close to John and follow him around in my dark blue strapless gown. I hate walking in heels like this I really feel like I am about to pull a Cinderella and take the shoes off and run for it but John grips my hand. As we look around we see that dates are being auctioned off and the dates happen to look like flowers or plants, of course this is a jungle theme event.

"Are you alright?" John asks me as he leans close so he can hear my answer.

"I have no idea how Cinderella stood glass heels I can't even stand these." I tell him with a laugh.

"They were magical remember, that must have helped a little." He tells me with a laugh.

As we walk closer to the stage I see Bruce talking to one of the many other "Flowers" that is what they are calling the women being auctioned off tonight for dates. I turn my attention back to John and for some reason my head starts to bring up the differences between the two men. Really of all times now my head decides to have a debate?

"The auction will begin in five minutes!" I hear someone say into a microphone.

John and I start to walk away when I feel someone graze my butt. I stop and turn around to see and older man giving me a very creepy smile.

"You gonna be auctioned off tonight darling?" the man asks.

John pulls me behind him.

"No she isn't for sale." John says defensively.

Oh boy, what a mess I am in. John just got really defensive like more than a friend defensive. The man smiles and walks away as John puts his arm around my waist. We turn around just in time to see a new woman on the stand, she has vibrant red hair unlike my dark red hair and is dressed in a long green tight fitting dress. She announces her name is Poison Ivy. I look around the room and see all the men are draw to her, I look up and notice even John is walking to the stage. Ok this is a little odd. I watch as it looks like she is blowing something invisible out of her hand.

I watch for a moment as she starts to laugh and look at all the men wanting her. Looks like I need to find a way to wash her out before something really bad happens. I go over to the fire alarm and pull it down. The sprinklers come on and everyone at the event become soaked. I look over and see Bruce and John start to wake up from la la land. I raise my eye brow as they look my way.

Back at the mansion we walk inside. Just me, John and Bruce.

"You had to pull the fire alarm, which ruined everything." Bruce says as he looks at me.

"If I hadn't all of the men there would be involved in an orgy." I yell at him as he looks me up and down.

"What makes you say that? We were perfectly fine!" he yells at me.

"No you weren't! All of you were looking at her like a piece of meat and it was too weird so yeah I pulled the fire alarm and brought you back from OZ." I yell back at him.

"Master Bruce, go ahead and check yourself, perhaps what she says is true perhaps there was something about the other woman that made you seek an interest in her?" Alfred says as he walks up to us.

"Besides her body, those eyes and lips." John says still sort of in a daze

I can't believe these two! I walk off back to the training room and change into my training clothes as I start to take my aggression out of the punching bag. A few minutes later John walks in still dressed in his tuxedo.

"Still mad huh?" John asks me.

"I'm just peachy." I tell him as I punch again.

"You have to cut him some slack even I know that something happened back at the event, she just seemed so-" he starts as I shot him a look.

"I don't care, believe it or not none of the women were effected either. Don't you find that a bit strange?" I ask him as I stop punching.

"Yes, I admit something is up but I don't know how to explain it." John says as he comes to my side.

"Yeah you went from all defensive don't touch my girl, to oh new model!" I say as I walk away from him.

"New model? I didn't completely leave you behind." He says following me.

"Oh yes you did, not that it matter. I know you nor Bruce have an interest in me in that way. So no worries. Bruce has his bimbos while you can have poison ivy that way everyone is happy." I say as I walk out of the room.

 _ **Yes I did use the same idea from the film "Batman and Robin" to introduce Poison Ivy. I do not own that movie or the characters either. Thank you for the review as well! Hope You All Enjoy the Story and Let Me know who you would prefer Kat to be with John or Bruce?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**To answer your question. Yes Kat does show interest in both Bruce and John. Eventually though she can only end up with one of them. I mean come on she can't lead both of them on. In this chapter you do see more John but trust me there are more Kat/Bruce scenes coming up.**_

John's POV

Well, that could have gone better. I walk back out to the foyer and watch as Kat goes up stairs. Alfred comes to my side.

"She seems pretty mad." I tell him.

"Well she is a woman after all as well. You and Master Wayne may not see it like that but put yourselves in her role. Would you like if another man came up and stole her attention away from you? I think not." Alfred says as we hear a door slam shut.

"I don't get it Alfred, she acts different now. Even though we are friends she just isn't I don't know." I tell him as I run my hand through my hair.

"She isn't happy, well don't you think she deserves someone to confide in? Someone to love who will love her back?" Alfred asks me.

"You think she's gonna run away to find that?" I ask him.

"I would not blame her if she did sir. Obviously you and Master Wayne just keep frustrating her." Alfred says as he turns to walk away.

"What about Mr. Wayne do him and her have a different relationship?" I ask him.

"If you count pushing her away a relationship then yes I would say so." Alfred says with a chuckle and continues to walk.

Kat's POV

Later that night I hear a loud knocking on my door, I get out of bed but in protest and slowly open the door to find Bruce holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Uh huh and what the hell is that?" I ask him dreary.

"Your proof that you were right, I found something on my suit and tested it. Thermal Dust." He tells me plain and simple.

"This couldn't have waited until morning why?" I ask him

"Well I am sure as much as you like to prove me wrong you would wasn't to know ASAP." Bruce says with a smile.

"Sure, whatever Bruce can I please go back to bed before I pass out on you?" I tell him as I lean against the door.

"No, we have to figure out a way to block this stuff." He tells me.

"Tonight? Really I am sure she will stick around long enough that we can find a way to make her become mulch." I tell him.

"Come on, you know the sooner the better." Bruce says with a smile.

I reluctantly follow him down to the cave where John is already sitting with a cup of coffee before him. I sit down and my head falls onto the desk.

"Alright now all we need to do is analyze what makes this thermal dust and produce something to counter act it." Bruce says as he starts typing.

"Yeah you do that. " I tell him as I lift my head up and hold it up with my arms.

"Should be pretty easy." Bruce says.

"You really get excited about stuff like this don't you?" John asks.

"Well this way we can use this to make sure we get information out of her." He says while he continues to type on the computer.

"Information for what? How she poisoned those men?" I ask him.

"She's part of something bigger, I just know it." He tells me not looking away from the screen.

"If you know what you are doing then why are we here?" John asks.

"Easy if something happens and I am too busy then one of you will go out more than likely you John." Bruce says.

"Hey! I have enough built up frustration that I could take someone down." I tell him weary.

"You don't have a suit though, John does." Bruce says with a smile.

"She has one too, it's just not ready yet." John mumbles.

"She what?" Bruce asks as he stops typing.

"You had to blab didn't you?" I say as I nudge him.

"Hey I am half asleep, I didn't do it on purpose." John says.

"Why does she have a suit?" Bruce asks.

"Well she is your back up's back up?" John tells him.

"So she is mine and your back up? We'd be dead." Bruce says.

"Hey! I resent that I saved you once! Hints why I am here!" I yell at him as I stand up and walk his way.

"I also saved you! I bet you tend to forget that." He says as I walk closer.

"Oh Bruce it's all about you isn't it? I doubt I could help either of you with poison Ivy you would just want to love her and hug her and kiss her. I can only imagine how many other men she has been with." I tell him as I poke him with each point I make.

"Well we don't know your number either Kathrine." Bruce says.

I look at him shocked. I hear john put his hand against his head in embarrassment.

"My number? You are such an ass Bruce Wayne. I can only imagine yours!" I yell at him as I turn and walk out.

"What? all I did was say we didn't know her number?" Bruce asks.

"With girls like Kat usually they don't have a number, they are very picky about things having to do with men and sex." John says as he gets up. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"It was a statement I didn't mean anything by it." He says.

"It meant something to her though, I mean come on even though she is twenty five that doesn't mean she has slept with every guy that has come near her." John tell him.

I go back to my room and just force myself to go back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and go straight to the shower. I still can't believe he said something like that to me? It felt like her was comparing me to her! To that slut! I felt so much pain and anger I could barely stand it. I get out of the shower and get dressed. I walk into the dining room and see Alfred sitting with John.

"Bruce busy with a whore?" I ask as I sit down.

"They're at it again huh?" Alfred asks John.

"To be honest though he did start this one." John tells Alfred.

"What did he do this time Miss Gordon?" Alfred asks me.

"No offense Alfred I just don't want to say." I tell him and he turns to John.

"He pretty much asked Kat what her number was." John tells him.

"Number? I am afraid I don't know what that means." Alfred says.

"How many men she has slept with." He tells him.

"He what? Why would he do such a thing?" Alfred asks as he looks at me.

"Because I called Poison Ivy a whore." I tell him as I take a drink.

Right after I take a drink Bruce walks in and sits down in front of me. He doesn't say anything but just stares at me. I look to my left at John and Alfred but they just shrug their shoulders just as confused as I was.

"What do you want Mr. Wayne?" I ask him coldly.

"I need to speak with you, alone." Bruce says as he takes my arm and practically pulls me out of the room.

Finally we stop inside the library. I watch him as he paces for a few moments.

"What do you want from me Kat?" he asks me all the sudden.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I ask him back.

"Sometimes you act like you want to be with me then other times you and John are practically joined at the hip. I don't know what you want me to do?" he tells me.

"Wait you think this is because I have feelings for you? I admit I do sort of but I don't understand what you want from me either. All you do is push me away and yes I do confide a lot in John because I trust him." I tell him as I try to understand what I just said myself.

"Do you like John? Do you have more than friendly feelings for him?" Bruce asks me.

"I don't think you have the right to ask me that! You are the one who is always seen with a different woman!" I tell him as I cross my arms.

"Just answer the question." Bruce says sternly.

"I won't deny that I do but I won't admit that I don't." I tell him. To be honest I didn't know the answer myself.

"I am not good at relationships, never have been." Bruce tells me as he walks to the window.

"Why does it have to go straight to that? Can't we just be friends first and see where it goes from there?" I ask him as I walk up to him. "Just so we can trust each other."

"Friends? Well I guess that's a start." Bruce says as he looks at me.

"Alright can we go eat now? You kind of literally dragged me away." I tell him as I start to walk out. "Coming?"

I watch as we both walk back to the table and Alfred smiles at me.

Later that day I notice that Bruce still isn't back from some meeting, I walk down to the cave and see that John is in his suit.

"Look's good, like the blue bird in the middle. So what's your hero name?" I ask him.

"I liked Nightwing." He says as he looks at me.

"Nice, good name come up with it on your own?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you wanna look at yours?" he asks me.

"Oh yeah sure" I tell him as I follow him into a room full of other suits.

"Yours of course is a bit different and Alfred decided yours would be more based on Batman then mine." John tells me as we look at a box labels "BATGIRL".

"Batgirl? Really? Well hey it's a name after all." I say as I lift the lid and see there is a chart of measurements beside the suit.

"Who got my measurements?" I ask him.

"That would be Alfred, I think he used the ones he took for your dress at the event and use them here as well." John explains to me as he picks up the mask and hands it to me.

"This little thing will protect my identity?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Well since you changed your hair, go ahead put it on." He tells me.

I put the mask on and look back at him.

"Do I look weird or anything like that?" I ask him.

"Nope, looks good on you." John tells me with a smile.

Alfred rushes in barely able to catch his breath.

"You two get out to the old bath's I have a feeling Master Bruce was lead there by you know who." Alfred says.

"Go ahead put the suit on quick. If Ivy has that dust you may be able to get him faster than me." John tells me.

I nod my head and run into another room and put the suit on as John walks out. The suit isn't easy to put on but once it is one I can tell it is made perfect for me. I run out and see John on a motorcycle.

"Come on, hope you don't have a fear of bikes." John says offering me his hand.

I grab his hand and hop on behind him.

"Be careful you two!" Alfred calls out to us as John makes the bike take off.

"They better come back in one piece!" Alfred call out in the cave.

Old Baths, which was the name of a really classy old salon place for the rich and famous. Well it was once upon a time now it was just an old building. John turns off the bike and we both hop off and look at the building.

"Why in the world would he go in there?" John asks me.

"That dust will make you do anything she wants. Doesn't shock me he would go in there." I tell him as we walk closer.

"Keep your eyes open then." John tells me as we make out way inside.

As we walk in we both notice weird plants with odd colors that we haven't seen before. We separate and he goes down one hall when I go down another.

John's POV

I walk further and further into the old building when I feel a new sensation go through my body. The same one I had when I first saw Ivy. I kept following it when I finally see her standing before a mirror. She looks in the mirror and see me. She smiles at me then turns my way.

"I have been waiting for you my dear. What kept you away so long?" she asks me.

I walk up to her as she puts her arms around my neck and smiles. Just as she leans in to kiss me she is shoved out of the way by someone. I look down and there is batgirl. Ivy rushes out of the way and stands behind me.

"Kill her, she wants to ruin our love." Ivy tells me.

I look over at batgirl and I want to attack her now.

Kat's POV

I hate the world today, as I stand up I look and see nightwing looking at me with a stare that could kill. Well I took him down once I can do it again. Nightwing goes to attack me just like he did the first time. Right for my mid-section. I grabs his shoulder and flip over him. Landing behind him. I push him against the wall and hold him there.

"Don't do this! I know you can hear me!" I yell at him as he tries to break free.

"He can't hear you sweetheart not with my special talents." Ivy tells me.

"I wouldn't call killing people a special talent." I call out.

Nightwing tries to head-butt me but I slap him as hard as I could while still holding him down. I keep trying to think of some way to wake him up.

"Love come find me when your done with the female bat." Ivy tells him as she walks out.

"John listen to me, It's Kat I know you know who I am." I tell him as he pushes me off of him.

Ok somehow he is really strong now.

Alfred's POV

I watch the screen tracking batgirl and nightwing as Bruce walks in and I realize my mistake.

"What's going on?" Bruce asks me.

"There was a calling saying you had been taken to the Old Bath's I sent them to go get you." I tell him with regret.

"Them?" he asks me.

"Nightwing and Batgirl." I tell him.

"Kat, John." He says as he runs off to the get changed.

Kat's POV

"John listen to me, come on we train together and you're are I don't know your into bikes." I tell him trying to reason with him.

I watch as John pulls a knife from his belt.

"Hey why didn't I get any weapons?" I ask him.

"Keep still and it won't be long, promise it won't hurt too much either." He tells me with an evil sort of laugh.

I know this isn't going to end well for me. I look around trying to find some source of water to wake him up but there is nothing around. The only thing that comes to my head is that darn idea from Snow White and Sleeping Beauty you know how the kiss will wake them up? Well it doesn't seem like I have any other option.

I run at him and with one hand block his knife and force my lips on his. Not knowing what else to do why not give Disney a chance right? I don't know what to feel when I feel something cold hit my side. I break our kiss as I look down and see his knife in my side. I double up my fist with my last bit of energy and punch him as hard as I can and fall to the ground in pain.

Bruce's POV

I run inside as fast as I can and finally find them as batgirl knocks nightwing to the ground. I take the antidote for the thermal dust and force it against nightwing's nose and he finally comes back to his sense. We both look down and see batgirl lying motionless on the ground. I run to her and pick her up. I see the blade in her side and pull it out. I look and notice it really isn't nightwings blade but a blade made by Ivy she must have given it to him.

"Kat, can you hear me?" I ask her but no reply comes she doesn't even open he eyes.

"What happened? Why isn't she waking up?" Nightwing asks me.

"There must be a kind of poison on the blade." I tell him as I pick up her body and we start walking out of the old bath's house.

Back at the manor Kat lays on her bed with an IV attached to her. John won't leave her side. I take the blade to have it analyzed for what poison is attached to it. Not knowing how long it would take I go back to Kat's room where John and Alfred sit waiting for her to wake up.

"It's all my fault, I stabbed her no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I swear it was like something was controlling me." John says.

"It's that dust, it has some kind of control of the body and the brain but apparently only on men." I tell him as one of my devices beep and I look at it. "It is actually a common poison and has a pretty easy antidote."

"Tell me sir, I'll help you make while he stays with Miss Gordon." Alfred says as we walk out of the room and start to make the antidote.

John's POV

Oh god Kat please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never want any harm to come to you and now look at you. I wish I could make you wake up. I swear Kat I should have never hurt you and I am so sorry. I look at her as she sleeps. No movement besides her breathing. She almost looks life lifeless and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her.

I touch her hand and hold onto it as I lay my head onto her bed and feel tears start to come to my face. The door opens and I sit back up as Bruce injects the antidote into the IV.

"She should be up by morning. Maybe even sooner." Bruce says. "John go get some rest, when she wakes up I'll have Alfred come get you."

"Are you sure she will want to see me?" I ask him.

"She knows you were under the influence of the dust." Alfred says. "She will want to see you trust us."

I nod and release my grip on Kat's hand and walk out of the room.

 _ **Ok now give Kat a break. This was her first time being "Batgirl" and trust me she will definitely be proving You Guys Enjoyed the Chapter! Will Update soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

John's POV

Oh god Kat please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never want any harm to come to you and now look at you. I wish I could make you wake up. I swear Kat I should have never hurt you and I am so sorry. I look at her as she sleeps. No movement besides her breathing. She almost looks life lifeless and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her.

I touch her hand and hold onto it as I lay my head onto her bed and feel tears start to come to my face. The door opens and I sit back up as Bruce injects the antidote into the IV.

"She should be up by morning. Maybe even sooner." Bruce says. "John go get some rest, when she wakes up I'll have Alfred come get you."

"Are you sure she will want to see me?" I ask him.

"She knows you were under the influence of the dust." Alfred says. "She will want to see you trust us."

I nod and release my grip on Kat's hand and walk out of the room.

Bruce's POV

"You think he has feelings for her now?" I ask Alfred.

"He feels guilt sir, he injured someone very close to him. Now would not be the time to judge all of his actions." Alfred tells me as we both watch Kat.

"He is younger and may be better suited for her." I tell him as I look his way.

"Why not let the young lady decide that sir?" Alfred tells me.

Doubts start to form in my mind. Maybe Kat would be better off with John. Though he did stab her I know she won't be happy about that when she gets up.

A few hours later almost six in the morning Kat starts to move. I go to her side as her eyes start to open.

"Bruce, oh I had a horrible nightmare." She starts until she sees the IV. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No but he didn't mean to do it. That dust makes you do weird things." I tell her as I hold her hand.

"Yeah, believe me I already know that. How did you avoid it?" she asks me.

"I have the antidote now." I tell her as she smiles at me.

"It was a small knife so you should be well very soon. It barely punctured the skin so just a small scratch not even deep." I tell her as she sits up a little.

"I'll go get John, you two catch up." Alfred says as he walks out.

"We were trying to find you, Alfred said someone took you there." She tells me.

"It was a trick, I was running late at a meeting and-" I start.

"Then you should have called and this whole thing could have been avoided." She tells me with her eye brow raised.

"I will call from now on, the suit looks good on you by the way." I tell her with a smile.

"Yeah, it needs to have a new feature though you know knife proof would be great." She tells me.

"You really scared me, I thought we lost you." I tell her as I hold her hand tight.

"Well I'm here now. I promise I won't let John stab me again." She says with a laugh.

"It's crazy what fear can do to you isn't it?" I tell her as the door opens. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

I trade spots with John and leaves them alone as I walk back to the bat cave.

Kat's POV

At first I don't know what to think when John sits down on the bed beside me.

"I am so sorry Kat, I swear I tried to fight it and when you kissed me all I wanted to do was put my arms around you and hold you. Instead you got a knife in your side." He tells me as I watch his head bow down.

I put my hand on his face.

"It wasn't your fault John, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose however if I see her again I swear some lawn company will have a brand now stock of mulch for a long time." I tell him as I give him a hug.

The hug feels strange at first but then I feel comfort, safety and something warm inside of me. It's almost as if I don't want to let him go.

Four Months later

Today I was on my way to Bruce's office and I stopped outside the door when I hear odd sounds coming from inside. I of course being oh too curious open the door and find Bruce and a woman together in a lip lock. I just laugh when they notice me.

"Ah Miss Gordon this is-" Bruce starts.

"Don't really care Mr. Wayne, I'm just a cop remember." I say as I walk up to him and hand him a folder. "The commissioner thought you might want to see this. Something about stocks"

The woman leaves without another word. I keep my eyes on the file.

"It didn't mean anything you know, just to keep up appearance." He tells me not looking up from the file.

"Bruce, you are a big boy if you want to be with every woman in Gotham City then go for it just don't count me to be one of them." I say as I back up and sit down in a chair.

"Why should I count you out of that?" he asks me.

"I don't do the whole one night stand thing, haven't done that once and don't plan to." I tell him as I cross my legs.

"Who says we would be a one night stand?" he says as he circles my seat.

"Oh Bruce you think you could even handle me for one night? Remember you are getting pretty old." I tell him jokingly.

"Oh that was below the belt there Gordon." He tells me as I stand up and turn to walk away.

"I thought I could get you jealous with her, I saw you coming in the front lobby on the security camera." He tells me as I turn back to him and smile.

"Well sorry that you plan failed, I guess I am just too use to you being with other women." I tell him as I start walking back to his desk. "Besides if you did only have just one woman then she would be a target."

"Your already a target batgirl." He tells me as he pulls me close to his body. "So there really is no harm there."

"Bruce, I need to get back." I tell him as I look at the door. I feel his hand turn my face to him and he pulls me into a kiss.

Of course I am not confused enough as it is let's throw in g a kiss from Bruce Wayne. Then the door opens again. I look over his lips still on mine and see the woman from earlier look at us shocked. Our kiss breaks and I walk out the door.

After I get to the station I run right to my uncle's office.

"Uh Kat, is there something I can do for you?" Uncle Jim asks me.

"I have a really big problem Uncle Jim. I've been kissed by two guys who I kind of have equal feelings for and I don't know what to do." I tell him as I sit down in a chair in front of his desk.

"You mean John Blake and Bruce Wayne?" he asks me.

"Wow either you follow me or you are really good at guessing." I tell him.

"Well Kat, this is something you have to decide I can't tell you how your heart feels." He tells me as he comes to my side. "I know though that whatever decision you do make will be the right one."

"Thanks Uncle Jim, you may want to talk to my heart though it apparently is having issues." I tell him as I stand up and at about to walk out the door.

"Listen to your heart, it does know what to do." He tells me with a smile.

I walk back to my desk and sit down, my head has a lot to sort through. Just as I start to get focused my phone goes off. Not my ordinary phone though my "I need you to come be batgirl" phone is the one going off. I stand up and put on my jacket and walks outside to see John waiting for me on the stairs.

"You got the call too huh?" he asks me.

"Yep, so we better go right?" I ask him as we walk to his bike.

I have grown use to going everywhere on his bike since I don't have a car myself. I put my arms around his waist as the bike takes off and we go to the cave. We walk inside and see Bruce looking at the monitor.

"What's going on?" John asks him.

"We have a new location on Ivy, it seems she has relocated to an abandoned mansion about 20 miles from here "Bruce says as a map comes up with the location.

"So, all of us going in?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I will give both John and I a shot of the antidote before we leave." Bruce says as he looks our way.

"However if one of you get caught act like you are under her control. If not she will know something is up." I say as we look at the map.

"Alright, let's get changed." Bruce says as John walks past him but Bruce stops me.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asks me.

"Fine, I promise." I tell him as I look up at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did but I have been holding that back a long time." Bruce tells me as he looks me in the eyes.

"Hey you two coming?" John calls out.

I turn away from Bruce and follow John's voice with Bruce behind me. As we go into separate rooms to change into our suits. We all rejoin in front of the computer.

"Nightwing, Batgirl take the two bikes and I'll follow behind you." He says in his batman voice.

We both nod and get on our bikes and takes off with Batman following us in his batmobile. We finally reach the mansion as John and I take off our helmets and Batman hops out of the batmobile.

"Stay close, we don't know what she may having growing in there." Batman says as he walks ahead. I walk on his left side and nightwing on his right.

We walk into the foyer and look around. Nothing un usual at first no plants in the either.

"Alright, let's take the top level first." Batman says as we walk up the stairs.

When we stop at the top of the stairs we look around and still no plants or anything telling us that Ivy was here. I start going off to the left hallway with Nightwing following behind me as batman takes the right hallway.

Nightwing and I enter the last room and look around and see flower petals all over the room.

"You always bring her wherever you go?" we hear a female voice call out. "If I didn't know any better I would say you and the female bat were couple yet she doesn't wear your symbol but his."

We stand back to back as Ivy comes out of the shadows, she wasn't wearing very much it look like a very small green swim suit. Of course that was enough to get any male attention.

"Tell me little bat, who do you belong to? Nightwing or the bat?" she says drawing attention to me.

"None of your damn business." I tell her.

"Well sorry honey but I don't like trespassers." She says as a vine grabs my leg and pulls me out the window I grab onto the balcony and realize that there is no ground underneath me. There is only a cliff.

I look around trying to pull myself up and I can see Ivy trying to get into Nightwing's head. I have to do something.

"Nightwing!" I call out to him for help.

I see him turn my way and burst the balcony doors open and he jumps out onto the balcony and grabs my arm.

"Well you are no fun, may as well find the bat." Ivy says as the vine around my leg lets me go but snaps the balcony apart.

Nightwing puts his arm around me and then gets loose a grapple hook from his belt and point it up. Just in time it latches onto something and stops us from falling to our death.

"Kat are you alright?" he asks me as he holds me tight.

"Yeah, pretty big fall underneath us." I tell him as I try to keep my eyes focused on his.

I watch him smile and lean into me, I feel his lips on mine and my lips apparently are not denying anyone today. As he pulls away from our kiss he smiles at me and presses a button on the device he has in his hand and it pulls us up to the roof.

Bruce's POV

I hear the door slam behind me and there stands Ivy. Obviously she had no problem wearing barely anything.

"The other bat just fell to her death but don't worry he went after her. Young love right?" she tells me as she walks my way. "Now it's just the two of us. We can be together."

"I don't really have a thing for plants." I tell her as she keeps coming closer and closer just within kissing distance then behind her the roof falls in and there stands batgirl and nightwing.

"Didn't think you could kill me that easy did you?" batgirl asks her.

"Well, to be honest yes but since you're here why not have a seat?" Ivy asks as the vines come up.

Batgirl and Nightwing manage to dodge the vines as batgirl tackles Ivy to the ground. She turns Ivy around and punches her in the face.

"You give our sex a really bad name." batgirl says as she stands up inviting Ivy to fight her.

"This isn't about us, but instead we could start this whole planet over have our men do what we want when we say." Ivy says trying to convince her.

"No way, they're boring enough as it is." Batgirl says as she kicks her to the ground.

"You have no idea what you have done little one." Ivy says as she takes one of her vines and uses it as a whip and tries to whip batgirl but she backs up.

Nightwing and I try to deal with the vines as we watch batgirl and Ivy continue to fight. Batgirl does a split and falls to the ground.

"Now, no bird nor bat to help you? Any last words?" Ivy asks her.

"Have a nice trip?" Batgirl says as she brings her foot around tripping Ivy and making her fall out the window into the water below.

The vines stop fighting and just fall to the ground as batgirl and I with Nightwing run to the edge but don't see Ivy anywhere.

"Ok my last line was cheesy but it did work." Batgirl says as she looks at us.

We go back to the cave and take off our masks and take a much needed sit down.

Kat's POV

I sit there with my mask off with Bruce and John. My heart automatically speeds up unsure of what else to do. I roll my eyes as I walk past them and into the changing room. I don't know what the hell my heart is saying. If I did this would be so much easier. I take off the top part of my suit and replace it quickly with a shirt. My head and heart need to agree on something for once in my life but all they seem to do is fight. I take off the bottom and replace them with sweatpants. I walk back out to them and see both of them have the top part of their suits off. Oh for the love of. I turn my head and look at the computer screen to avoid them.

"Something wrong?" John asks me as he stands up.

"No, I'm just uh I am going to go and get some sleep, I'm really tired." I say as I make a run for it out of the cave and into my room.

"What's with her?" Bruce asks.

"I have no idea." John tells him.

As I sit up in my room my head starts making a list of positives and negatives. My head seems to think Bruce is the most logical choice while my heart argues say John would be the better person. Then my head disagrees. Ah it is seriously like there is a battle going on inside of me.

I then hear a knock on my door, I run to it and open it and there stands Bruce I pull him inside and shut the door. I force myself on him and start kissing him. Apparently my body votes for Bruce as well. I feel him wrap his arms around me and hold me close to him. Bruce pulls away from me just for a moment and looks at me.

"You know it's me Bruce right?" he asks me.

"Yes, I know who you are. Do you think I'm blind?" I ask him with a small giggle.

"I don't want to force you to make a decision or anything like that I just wanted to check on you." Bruce starts to say as I pull his lips back on mine.

"You talk too much, for once smart guy just be still." I tell him with a smile.

The next morning I wake up and feel different but in a good way. I start to move a little in the bed when I feel someone next to me and their arm is around me. I look behind me and remember what happened last night. Bruce and I we took our relationship to another level last night. I feel his arm around me tighten as he adjusts himself as he starts to wake up and finally his eyes open and meet mine.

"Good morning." He says with a smile.

"Morning, so we definitely went past friendship last night." I say as I turn my body to face his.

"That is very true, I think it has been something we have both wanted to do for a long time though." He say a he caresses my cheek with his hand.

"I guess it took my body's vote for my heart to make up it's mind. Sorry that I have been acting weird but-" I start but he stops me.

"You don't have to worry, I understand you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm just happy being with you." Bruce says as he pulls me closer to him.

I smile and look up at him as he kisses me again.

"We'd better get dressed." I say as I wrap the sheet around me and walk into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I shower, and quickly get dressed. Then I wake back out into the room where John is already dressed waiting for me at the door.

"We better go see if there is anything for us to do today." Bruce says as he opens the door and I follow him out.

We go to the cave and see John with Alfred looking at more criminal profiles.

"Ah there you two are, we were wondering when you would get here?" John says as he looks away from the computer.

"Anything for us to help you with John?" Bruce asks him.

"Just found a few places we should keep a watch on. Apparently there is an increase in criminal activity." John says as he shows us a print out.

Bruce takes the paper and starts to look at it. I look over and see Alfred smiling at me.

"Alright, well I better get back to the station to do my day job. Kat you coming?" John asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have a few new files on my desk." I say as I follow John out of the cave.

Alfred's POV

I understand Miss Gordon's feelings now. To a point that is. I mean the female mind is quite a puzzle to figure out.

"Alfred? Something wrong you look like a ghost?" Master Wayne asks me.

"I believe sir that Miss Gordon has made her decision?" I ask him.

"She did, I was shocked at first that she wanted to be with me but I don't know Alfred there is something about here that I can't stay away from." He tells me as he puts the paper down and sits in a chair.

"Young Miss Gordon is very different then the girls you normally associate yourself with. She is intelligent, she can defend herself at times of course. Perhaps she is someone that one day you could see as your equal?" I ask him.

"That someday may come sooner than expected Alfred. I can hardly stay away from her as it is." He tells me with a small smile.

Kat's POV

That night, Nightwing and I were put on patrol. We had to keep an eye on the streets that had a higher crime rate as of lately. Here we are on the roof tops of Gotham trying to see if there is anything suspicious going on.

"I don't see anything so far." Nightwing says as he brings his binoculars down.

"Well, we may have to take a closer look, I doubt they will have a bright neon sign saying "Bad Guys Enter Here"." I tell him as he just stares at me.

"I know that Batgirl, who should go down first? Me or you?" he asks me.

"You go ahead, I'll be your backup." She tells me as she moves to my side. "Just be careful please."

"No worries, I got you don't I?" he asks as he jumps off the roof with a smile.

I don't know what he meant by that but I try and focus on the mission at hand. I watch as he makes his way through our marked streets.

"I'm telling you there is nothing here, at least not tonight." I hear him say through our communicators.

"Then get back here, I don't want to have to come get you." I say but then I hear static. "Nightwing?!"

I start to run on the roof tops when I look down one alley and see Nightwing trying to fight off five men. He takes down two but two others grab him and hold him. Great he just had to go and get himself into trouble.

"Well it's not the bat but close enough, come on boys lets have some fun." The first man says.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I tell him as he turns around and looks at me shocked.

"And who the hell are you?" he yells at me.

"I'm telling you to let him go now before your little gang gets more than they bargained for." I tell him as I walk forward very calmly.

"Yeah right lady." He says with a weird smile.

"Fine, have it your way then." I tell him as I stand before him then kick him straight in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

Nightwing takes the distraction and hits the two mens heads together and they fall to the ground as well. When we look up the other two men have already run off.

"I had the situation under control you know." He tells me.

I cross my arms and just stare at him.

"Sure you did, after all you could have taken him down while his two idiots were holding him right?" I ask with a shrug.

"Listen batgirl, I can take care of myself just fine." He says trying to ignore me.

"Hey! I saved you and your acting like I am diseased. What the hell is the matter with you?" I ask in more of a yelling manner.

"Nothing, just drop it and lets go." He says with a growl.

"Did you just growl at me?" I say as I stop in my tracks.

"Come on, better get you back to Bruce before he worries." He says as he turns to me.

"That's what this is all about? Your jealous now?" I ask him confused.

"This isn't the time of place batgirl. Come on." He says as he starts walking off.

Back at the mansion, I sit in the library my new favorite place in my normal clothes. I sit there contemplating my thoughts. I try to focus on something but it seems like my head is going a million miles per hour in thoughts. I hear the door open and I look back to find John looking at me.

"Where's Bruce at?" he asks me sternly.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" I ask him.

"You should know shouldn't you." He tells me as he walks inside.

"Are you on some new medicine I should know about cause your mood swings are giving me whip lash." I tell him as I stand up.

"Your just gonna be thrown away like every other girl before. Why would you even be with someone like Bruce he doesn't seem like your type." He asks me as he walks up to me.

"I am a grown woman, I can be with whoever I want to be." I tell him as I poke his chest.

"So what was between us is over? Nothing now?" he asks me.

"John what are you talking about? You never confessed to having feelings for me. I mean we kissed yes but-" I start but he quickly interrupts me.

"I saved you from falling to your death on the balcony also risking my life!" he tells me.

"See, this is why I knew I shouldn't have been a part of this. Every time I feel like I make a decision I have someone in the background telling me I'm wrong." I say as I try to walk away.

"Did he confess to you? Did he say that he had feelings for you?" John asks me.

That stops me in my tracks. John was right Bruce never told me up front her had feelings for me. I mean I could tell her liked me though by actions and things like that but no he never said he had feelings for me.

"He didn't did he?" I hear John's voice bring me out of my thoughts.

 _ **Stay Tuned! Working On The Next Chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kat's POV

Isn't it funny how when you think you did something right everyone and their brother thinks you did the wrong thing? After all I am old enough to make my own decisions. I don't know what to think though. For a split second I was confident and now my mind is retracing everything I have said and done since I came here. I lower my head in defeat when I hear someone call my name.

"Miss Gordon?" I hear Alfred call out for me.

I quickly come out of my room and walk down the stairs to see Alfred waiting for me.

"Something the matter young miss?" he asks me.

I wish I could tell him everything I really do. The only problem is I don't think that I know everything myself. I mean John told me about Bruce and Rachel and now I kind of feel like a replacement. I had never been in love before so how do I know for sure this is love? I mean Bruce already had Rachel and lost her, so he does know what love feels like. From others though I have heard you only have one first true love. I can't be that for Bruce since he already had Rachel right?

"Miss Gordon? Please miss just speak with the master about it." Alfred tells me snapping me out of my thoughts.

I go back to the police station and try to focus or something anything besides my feelings. I look at the file on my desk trying to see if there was anything to distract me. I read the file about one of the seven men that Ivy murdered. I still wondered though did Ivy really die? If so there would be some kind of evidence that we would have found on the cliff's right? All the sudden another file is dropped on my desk. I look up and see my uncle give me a small smile.

"Why don't you take a look at this? I'm sure you or one of your friends could be able to help out with this." My uncle tells me as he walks away.

I pick up the file and start to read about a "Dr. Pamela Isley". Apparently this doctor if you could really call her that had a fascination with plants and trying to give them defensive abilities with venom.

"Poison Ivy." I mutter to myself as I stand up and walk out of the office.

I make my way to Wayne Tower hoping this could be useful to Bruce somehow. I finally reach his office and walk inside to find him asleep at his desk. Well why doesn't this shock me? After all the late nights we all go through he gets to sleep. I go over to him and knock on his desk waking him up and almost making him fall out of his chair.

"Apparently I have become a lot better at sneaking up on you." I tell him with a laugh.

"Kat, I wasn't expecting you here I was just-" he tries to explain.

"Don't worry about it, here I found something that might spark your interest." I tell him as I hand him the file and he starts to read it.

"Defensive abilities on plants?" he asks.

"Sound like something Ivy would do right? I think this is who she was before something made her go crazy and gave her some pretty odd powers." I tell him as he looks up at me.

"Alright so if this is her, Do you think she is still alive?" he asks me.

"Well she somehow survived her research lab being destroyed, what makes you think she wouldn't survive falling off a cliff?" I ask him in response.

"Good point, like I said before I still think she is part of something bigger." Bruce says putting his hand on his chin.

"Well then we better find out who and why pretty quick I can only imagine what she does with her free time." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"Kat?" Bruce asks me which makes me stop and look at him.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I think you and I should talk." he tells me.

"I can never think of a good conversation that begins with those seven words." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"It's nothing bad, we just need to clarify a few things." He tells me as he stands up and starts to walk to me.

"For example?" I ask.

"You and I, I believe we both do feel something for one another. Something very strong." he starts

"Bruce, I think I understand what you are trying to say. Yes we both have feelings for one a and I think there is a "But" coming up right?" I ask him.

"No, I just wanted to hear you admit that you had feelings for me." Bruce says as he takes me in his arms.

"You wanted me to say that I like you?" I ask him.

He nods his head yes then leans into me giving me a light kiss on my lips. That was all the sign that my body needed I go forward and hold onto our kiss.

"I knew there was something special about you the moment I saw you, I knew I couldn't keep away from you." Bruce says as he presses his forehead to mine.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you like me as more then a friend Mr. Wayne." I tease him with a small smile.

"I believe you are right Miss Gordon." he tells me as he kisses me again. "Stay by my side Kat."

My heart instantly goes into shock mode. Did he really just ask me that? Well I did want to hear him tell me he liked me of course now hearing it for myself my head is still having a hard time processing it. I look up at him and smile and nod my head in agreement with him. I felt like this was where I needed to be. Whether I was Batgirl of Kathrine Gordon I was meant to be by his side.

 _ **Ok, short chapter sorry about that but I am currently working on the new one as well. Also his question but no Bruce was not purposing to Kat think of it as more like him asking her to be more then a friend. More of an explanation in the next chapter. Hope you Enjoy it!**_


End file.
